Can't You See?
by amyanime01
Summary: Who is the one? Drama, romance, and college life rolled all into one.Let see how it goes!
1. Prologue: Meeting the Girls

A.N: Hey guys if you've noticed I've deleted both of my stories due to errors and nonsense reviews :( . So here is the new story!

CHAPTER ONE: PROLOUGE

* * *

><p><strong>Miharu <strong>

My name is Miharu Sena Kanaka; I have been living on earth for two years with my four best friends, two girls from Seiren, where I am from named Tomoka Lana Jude, and Koyomi Hare Nanaka. The others two are Earthlings, one is a boy named Yukinari Sasaki and another is a girl named Kirie Kojima there is also a new addition to the group whose name is Yukina Sasa. We are all one big happy family!

We have just recently moved into a big mansion all of Yukinari's parent have recently gone away so we inherited all of their money [which was a lot!] .Well at least Yukinari's parents still call him! Right now we are getting unpacked I want to get done fast so I can explore this gigantic mansion!

**Kirie**

I am Kirie Kojima; I am Yukinari's childhood friend and secret lover so are [get ready for the list] ;

1. Lisa Fukuyama

2. Yukina Sasa

3. Miharu Sena Kanaka

A love pentagon, isn't that unusual? That is not a problem though, we are all friends, and Yukinari is not that kind of person that I'd like when I was younger. But now, after seeing him grow up so much, I...I love him. He's gotten muscular, tall, and handsome and his phobia of women is cured. Well I don't think you want to hear all about me and Yukinari…heh heh.

**Koyomi**

Hello, I am, um…um Koyomi Hare Nakana I am really shy but not as much anymore. I used to have phobia of men but now I am cured, I have a power to open the gates between Seiren and Earth, just like Miharu. I am usually the main aim for perverted men like (shudder) Fukuyama. Well I have to go and unpack, bye.

**Yukina**

I am Yukina and Yukinari is mine! Deal with it! If not battling for my precious Yuki I am actually really sweet, like Yukinari I had a rash whenever a man would touch me, but now I have nothing of the sort! I used to be the leader of the National bureau I'm sure you've heard of me! Bye, see you later.

* * *

><p>A.N: Well was it good? Sorry the prologue was so short! I really hope you liked it as always review comment and PM!:)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: New Fun, Old Problems

**A.N: Hello people, I tried to get this out as soon as could! I'm happy for whoever read the last chapter and if you want me to keep on writing keep leaving reviews. Oh, and thank you JAM for leaving your review!**

**Personal note to JAM: Hello JAM I would like you to make an account on fan fiction. I think that you would make really great stories! That way I would be able to keep in contact with you and tell more about what is happening in the story, you seem to have a great interest in 'Girls Bravo!' good bye!**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>"YUKINA!" Miharu screeched.<p>

"Oh, hi Miharu", Yukina said as she woke up.

Miharu took a deep breath and told herself '_what am I doing I am used to this I can handle this, and Yukina is like family it's all good._ So the pink-haired girl brushed away her anger and left the room where the naked Yukina was cuddling with the sleepy Yukinari.

She went downstairs so she and Kirie could make breakfast. As Miharu pasted by she saw the phone; "Twelve messages from Kosame?" she said surprised, "And twenty calls! That girl must really like you."

"Don't even talk about her. I despise her", Kirie said disgusted, "I'm like catnip for lesbians you know that."

"Sooo… is Yukinari up?" Kirie asked curiously as she scrambled the eggs.

"No", she told Kirie, and that was all she was going to tell her; she knew how mad Kirie could get.

Their little morning talk was interrupted by Tomoka."Yes Tomo what do you want?" Miharu sang.

"Breakfast.", Tomo said stubbornly, "Can't you old ladies cook any faster?" She growled.

Next to come down was a cheerful Koyomi, "Hi guys guess what?" she said happily, "What?" the three girls asked.

Koyomi took a deep breath and told them with excitement, "I've finally found a way to get rid of my phobia of men!"

They all stood there shocked, as if they were being tricked, "How?" they asked.

"Well I was surfing the web on my laptop and it says the best way to get rid of your phobia is face it"

"Yes", they all said impatiently.

"All I have to do is…."they all moved forward with every word Koyomi said, "GET A BOYFRIEND!" Koyomi shouted.

"Goodness!" Kirie shouted," Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Right then Yukina came running in and told them all that were going to a vacation in Paris before they all went to the University of Japan.

Everyone was excited and already started packing for the trip.

"Hey where's Yukinari", they all asked.

"Aha hah ha! What's wrong punynari? Even though you may be as big me you will always be small in character!" Kazuharu taunted.

"Lisa!What the hell!"

"Kosame!"

"Ah, ninja let us continue our battle!"

**Kirie's in Trouble**

"My beautiful Kirie. May I fondle your breast? "

Kosame came closer to Kirie while was backed up in a corner.

"Get away!" Kirie screeched.

She quickly handcuffed Kirie and laid her on the floor. Kosame began to squeeze her face in her breast while kirie remained helpless. Kosame got under her and began to hump her. Kosame got under Kirie's shirt and bra and began to massage her breast.

When Kirie began to moan Kosame just smirked and said;

"Feel it now? Do you my love for you?"

Kirie suddenly broke out of Kosame's grip and the handcuffs.

She got and ran away Kosame called her but she didn't listen.

_How like Kosame to harass me like that. I'm just a teenager ugh, that bitch, _Kirie thought, "I am not a lesbian bitch!" she said out loud.

Almost at once the trouble in the house cleared and everyone began packing. They all made plans Koyomi would go and find a guy just right for her and besides that relax and have fun!

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:Hey guys the next chapters will be the vacation! Wahoo! I did the Kirie thing on a special request hope y'all like it! Till the next chapter!<strong>

**-amyanime01**

**P.S: I'm sorry about the wait I'm trying my best!**


	3. Chapter 2: Love on the Rocks

**Chapter 2: Love 0n the Rocks**

"Mmm what smells so good?" it was ten O'clock in the morning, and Kirie was heading into the kitchen for breakfast. Right behind her though she didn't know it, was Miharu running like a mad bull toward the table.

She almost knocked down poor Koyomi who was stirring a pot of noodles and frying eggs at the same time.

"WHOA! Miharu are you really that hungry?" Kirie asked with a bewildered look in her eyes. Miharu nodded while she ate like an animal. "When I'm nervous I can eat 50 horses." Miharu told Kirie." I hope you don't really do that. And I'm just going to take a guess here you're nervous about leaving for Paris today, huh?" Kirie said with a knowing look. Miharu nodded.

"Well I'm excited that's why I'm taking the liberty of making breakfast this morning", Koyomi said cheerfully.

"Well that's great!"

They all heard a familiar voice it was Yukinari talking to someone on the phone. They all tip-toed upstairs to hear what he was saying.

"Bye, thank you."

And the call was ended. They all pondered about the mysterious phone call until Yukinari came down and told them while he ate that they leave for Paris in two hours.

"What the hell!" Kirie spat at Yukinari "Two Hours?"

Then everyone ran upstairs to finish packing, even Miharu with her mouth full and a bowl of noodles in her hand.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Yukinari are you ready to go?" Kirie said as she stepped into Yukinari's room. She was feeling weird today and wanted to get close to Yuikinari.<p>

"What's up Kirie?"

"I've got to tell you something" Kirie said a blush rising up her neck. Unable to stop herself she blurted out, "I love you!"

Without waiting for him to respond she ran to him and hugged him tight, realizing what she was doing she ran away. Next to come in was Yukina and as usual she was naked but Yukinari who liked all the girls fairly, hugged her just for his amusement and told her to get the heck out and put on some clothes. Last to come in was Miharu all she said was that she cared about him but of course he didn't understand. _'God' '_Yukinari thought _'Why do they love me so much?"_

You see Yukinari has changed he has gotten used to living with girls and has even gotten a bit arrogant too.

Miharu sat in her room feeling empty she held on tight to her chest but that didn't keep her from crying. There was no hope yukinari wasn't in love with any of the girls. So slowly she got up picked up her bags and went down downstairs.

Yukina felt differently. She squirmed all over her bed suddenly she had an idea if she wore something super cute Yukinari would fall in love with her. So she got ready and went down stairs.

Kirie felt hopeful someday she knew she would be with Yukinari someday. Her hope settled and warmed her heart she too, was ready to go downstairs.

* * *

><p>The plane trip was long and boring but once they had made it, it was all worth it.<p>

"I wanna go touring"

"I'd like to see the Eiffel tower"

"I'm hungry let's go to a restaurant"

"Wait, we have to find where we're staying first"

"OK!" They all replied. So the group set out to their adventure in the city of love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys I'm sooo sorry. I don't blame you if you've stopped reading. Anyways, here it is hope you like it. I was almost thinking about giving up on this story, but something motivated me, can't tell you what though. I'm going to start a new story soon so keep in touch. Luv ya!**

**-Amyanime01**


	4. Chapter 3: A Pact For The Best

A/N: Well it's been sometime but I'm back and ready for action! I guess I will try to update more often, OK?

* * *

><p>The group set out on their journey through the city of love. They quickly found where they would be staying and left all their bags in the living room. Yukina sat lazily on the couch with her hair out, while she forced Tomoka to fan her.<p>

"Hey, Yukinari can you come up to show me my room?" Miharu asked.

Yukinari felt confused but poked around the Sasaki family beach house for a room. He picked out a big room with a big balcony and dropped her stuff on the bed. Just as he was about to leave, Miharu pulled him towards her and closed the door. She trekked slowly over to the bed and motion for Yukinari to sit.

Flustered, Yukinari asked, "What's wrong? What are you doing?"

A blush rose from Miharu's neck to her face. She leaned forward with her lips puckered and her eyes closed. '_This is nothing' _she thought, _'I just want to know his feelings'._

Yukinari accepted the kiss, but little did he know that this would change all his feelings for the girls and create difficult relationships.

The kiss was the first in his life, but he hadn't realized it. The kiss was like magic, there were sparks and it left him wanting more.

For two minutes they were enveloped in the enchantment of the kiss. Two minutes felt like a life time. But that was how long Kirie stood in the doorway watching them, the door was unlocked.

Kirie stared into the space between them refusing to look directly at them. Miharu sat with her head down while Yukinari look for a way to explain, he gave Kirie a 'sorry' look and opened his mouth to speak.

But Miharu cut him off, "I'm sorry! It was my fault, don't blame Yukinari! Let's try something else, how about a girls' meeting later so we can clear things up! You're all my best friends I don't want to lose you!"

Kirie softened a little competition wouldn't hurt their friendship, it could actually strengthen it. Kirie brushed away her feelings and smiled.

"Sure, that sounds great; I'll start dinner for just us girls." Kirie said.

Yukinari seemed amazed at what just happened, and even more so at the fact that he would not have dinner. But he felt content that they were not fighting, so he forgot all about eating.

Kirie stirred the pot full of ramen then kneaded the dough for the bread. All the older girls sat around the table and Tomoka was in bed. Kosami, Miharu and Yukina sat reading brochures while Kirie cooked.

"So…" Yukina pressed, "What's with this meeting?"

'_Ah, Yukina always one to look for details.'_ Kirie thought.

"We are here to discuss something, and have a little girl time." Kirie answered. The girls nodded as she set down the hot food.

Koyomi started to talk, "So I've been thinking, I really don't want to date some random guy… I want to find someone that's just right, and if I take it slow I can find that person."

The other three nodded in understanding.

"Now down to business, Miharu, I and Yukina are in love with Yukinari we have to do something. Let's have a competition to see who can capture his heart first, but take it seriously, love is not a game."

The girls nodded wondering what the future held for them.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I will try to update more often. Review and leave suggestions.


End file.
